


Sanctuary

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: Keito comes to Kuro's house for a date. But when he doesn't find him at the door, Keito's search leads him to an encounter unlike anything he was expecting.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> me: starts writing this in february
> 
> me: finishes this now
> 
> i'm productive, guys, promise
> 
> in the time since last fic i have t1'd chocofes3 and also stopped playing enstars, blame sandalphon
> 
> hey i finally wrote something longer than 1000 words, are you proud of me
> 
> anyway blease enjoy
> 
> (btw formatting is making tabs not show up, if you need me to go back and add them drop me a comment and i'll try to fix it)

Kuro had never been the best with punctuality. He would show up late to classes, doctor’s appointments, and even unit practices. But never their dates, Keito realized. Which made it all the more confusing when, unlocking Kuro’s door, he was greeted with…

No one? Had he gotten the time wrong? Nope, his phone definitely said 8:30, and that was definitely what time it was, and this was definitely starting to get weird. Nevertheless, he let himself in; maybe he’d fallen asleep somewhere? Kuro wasn’t exactly a good sleeper, and he often stayed up all night watching variety shows.

Of course, Keito tried to dissuade him from this, but it usually went something like this:  
“You know, this isn’t good for you. You’re going to wreck your eyesight if you keep this up, Kiryu.”  
“Oh, live a little, danna. ‘Sides, if you want me to sleep, you’re welcome to turn it off yourself.”  
He was, of course, not actually welcome to turn it off. Sure, he might try, but Kuro would always choose now, of all times, to hold him just that little bit closer. Keito, unwilling to give that up, would always settle for a grumbled “how incorrigible,” and that was the end of that.

But that didn’t seem to matter this time; the TV was off, and the couch was currently vacant, save for a few scattered pillows. So began Keito’s grand Locate-Kiryu-and-Scold-Him(-and-Probably-Kiss-Him) quest. Some way to spend the morning, he thought. First stop: the kitchen. Kuro would sometimes prepare meals for the two of them; Keito had to admit, it was usually much healthier than whatever he could scrounge up at 2 AM following yet another night of student council work. (A pack of ramen, two cans of Red Bull, and a microwaved chicken breast? Well, it made sense at the time.) Nope, not there, although there were some unwashed dishes in the sink. It wasn’t like him to leave dishes just lying around… what was his hurry? 

Maybe the bathroom? He didn't exactly _want_ to catch Kiryu in the middle of taking a dump, but hey, he’d at least have found him. To his slight relief, the bathroom was unoccupied. Alright, what about his sister’s room? Even if Kiryu wasnt up there himself, at least his sister might know where he was. His suspicions were correct: his sister was flopped on the bed, watching some tokusatsu show Morisawa probably liked. 

“Hey, Mayumi.” Keito had gotten to know Kiryu's sister quite well during their time dating; although, granted that she was around him almost 24/7, it would be rather hard for him not to.  
“Sup, nerd.” Generally, he took offense to being called that; he didn’t attend to his studies and get perfect grades just to be called a nerd. Hasumi was fine, thank you very much. But he knew that was just Mayumi’s way of showing affection, and so he repressed his urge to enter High-and-Mighty-Student-Council-Vice-President-Lecturer mode.  
“Would you happen to know where your brother is? I’ve been looking all over for him.”  
“Last I saw of him, he was in his bedroom with a ton of pillows… I don’t know what he’s doing with all of them, but he told me that he was expecting you, or something? You probably shouldn't keep him waiting.” Of course that’s where he was! It was so obvious, he didn’t even bother checking. Perhaps she was right to call him a nerd… actually, scratch that, nevermind.  
“I won’t make him wait another second. Thank you, Mayumi; I’ll see you later.”  
“See ya round… don't get too loud in there.” Keito probably wouldn't have been able to hold back his lecturing instincts that time… but he wasn't in earshot anyway, so it didn't really matter. All he heard was Mayumi's faint chuckling as he shuffled down the hallway to Kiryu's bedroom door.

Alright, this was getting a little weird. As the sound of Mayumi’s show faded out, Keito was left in silence, hearing only his own footsteps as he approached Kuro’s room. Twice as weird: its door was left ajar. Normally, Kuro quite liked his privacy, so this was even more confusing. And when he walked in, he saw… a pile of pillows? What’s going on here?  
“Kiryu?” Nothing. Maybe go to the front of the bed…  
“Kiryu?” Still nothing. Hm, maybe the far side?  
“Kiryu?” Even more nothing… wait, that’s an opening… is there something in there?

A shock of red hair popped out of the pillows - speak of the devil, and there he was.  
“Boo.” Kiryu grabbed Keito, and pulled him into the pillow pile.  
“Owah?” A noise issued forth from Keito that could reasonably be compared to a panicked hamster. He tumbled into the pillow pile, unceremoniously landing in Kiryu’s lap.  
“Hello, danna. Took ya long enough to find me. Welcome to our little hideout.”  
“...What do you mean, _our_ hideout? What are you planning, Kiryu?”  
“Oh, nothing much, just a little something like…” Taking advantage of Keito’s confusion, Kuro took the opportunity to give him a quick peck on the lips.  
“...like that, I think.”  
Keito began to have even more difficulty forming words than he had been before. For once, he was truly speechless, too flustered to say anything. He couldn’t even think straight. (He was much too busy thinking gay to be doing any of that.) Nevertheless, he made an attempt.  
“Ki… Kiri… Kiryu… what was that for? You shocked me half to death, for Buddha’s sake.”  
“Well, I just thought ya looked cute, and I wanted to give ya a little surprise. That’s all, danna.”

Keito took a moment to assess his current situation. Alone with Kiryu, in a small space, surrounded by comfortable pillows. Oh, and he’d just been kissed. There was that as well. Having concluded his assessment with a resounding “I’m gay,” he decided that perhaps, just this once, he could drop his serious attitude for the time being. He took a moment to collect himself, took a deep breath, then replied with a slight chuckle.  
“Well then, Kiryu, I have a surprise for you as well. But you’ll have to close your eyes.”  
This confused him for a moment. Keito wasn’t usually one for surprises. Nevertheless, he obliged. “Alright, if you say so…”  
That much was the easy part. Now to actually do what he had intended to do - return Kiryu’s kiss with one of his own. Slowly, he leaned in, and…

Missed entirely. Rather than accomplishing anything even vaguely resembling a kiss, all that Keito could manage was an awkward collision of noses. Kuro burst out laughing. He _knew_ that his boyfriend wasn’t the least bit smooth, but this was… a new low. “Boop.”  
Embarrassed, Keito tried to bury his face in his hands. In the cramped space, though, he lost his balance and fell straight into Kiryu’s chest. Well, now he was even more embarrassed. (Though, he had to admit, there were certainly worse places to be than Kiryu’s chest.) At this point, Keito decided to just let Kiryu do everything. Clearly, if he tried anything else, it would just end up embarrassing him even further, and he was really not in the mood for that. Even around Kiryu, he had at least some image to keep up.

To his surprise, Kuro just rested a hand on his back, gently massaging it in slow circles. “Just relax, danna… that’s really why I wanted you here. You’re gonna work yourself to death someday, ya know.”  
Though he let out a small huff, Keito knew he was right. He didn’t get chances like this to decompress very often. Deciding to make the most of it, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, cuddling up to him. With a yawn, he gave his (half-intelligible) agreement. “Yeah… night… zzz…”  
And with that, he promptly fell asleep, chest gently rising and falling against Kuro’s. (Kuro never knew exactly how he could fall asleep that quickly.) Satisfied that his plan had succeeded, Kuro shut his eyes as well, allowing himself to relax as well.

Together, in their own little sanctuary, they were able to leave all of their troubles behind, if only for the night. In those precious moments, nothing in the world mattered to them except each other.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love them
> 
> have i ever made a pillow fort? no  
> should i? yes
> 
> twitter - @squishy30000


End file.
